Forgive or Forget?
by Sailor-serenity14
Summary: Serena and Prince Diamond are marry. But its not a happy marriage. Why did Serena not marry Darien? Because he was cheating on her. So she turns to Prince Diamond. Also Diamond it's just a normal man. There is no Wiseman or Negaverse not yet anyway.
1. chapter 1

**Author: This is one of my new stories. I hope you like it.**

**Summary****: Serena and Prince Diamond are marry. But its not a happy marriage. Why did Serena not marry Darien? Because he was cheating on her. So she turns to Prince Diamond. Also Diamond it's just a normal man. There is no Wiseman or Negaverse not yet any way.**

**How Prince Diamond and Serena fell in love.**

**"You asshole how could you cheat on me! Who is she? Tell me!" a distraught Serena yelled at the figures in front of her.**

**"I met her in the USA." the raven haired man that stood next to a pretty brunette responded. "Wow so do you love her?" Serena replied as tears rolled of her cheeks.**

**"Yes," Darien stated emotionlessly.**

**"So you are breaking up with me. You told me that you love me." Serena spoke as her body shivered.**

**"Yes but Serena I love you but as friend." he tried to explain to no avail.**

**"I don't want to be your friend!" she raged**

**"Then leave" the stony reply hit her like nothing ever had.**

**Suddenly standing and becoming the strong willed woman everyone knew she was, she said "I will bye!"**

**While running she bump into Prince Diamond**

**Shocked she asked "Prince Diamond what are you doing here?"**

**As worry clouded his features he replied "I just moved here from China."**

**Trying to look pleased Sere replied "Oh yeah I forgot I missed you a little." Smiling he asked "Why just a little?"**

**"You know the last time you were here you try to kill Darien." she stated matter of factly.**

**"Oh yeah." he said sheepishly "Why are you crying? Did something happen between you and Darien?" he asked suddenly worried and angered.**

**"Yeah we broke up." she said as the flood of tears came back.  
That's how Prince Diamond and Serena fell in love. Darien had then gone back to the USA to be with his girl friend.**

**They wedding day**

**Serena got marry by the beach. All her friends and family were there. It was beautiful. No rain, in addition sea was a dark blue. Her bridal gown was white and had a bow at the back, the dress was short (because she was getting marry at the beach.) But button of her dress had pearls. Serena was the happiest person on earth but that was not going to last for long.**

**The honeymoon Diamond and Serena went to Hawaii for their honeymoon. They had the honey sweet room. When they arrived Serena fumbled with the key in her haste to get it into the lock. It didn't make it any easier that Diamond was behind her, his arms around her waist, his Lips leaving a trail of kisses up her neck. Finally, she got the damn door open, and they almost tumbled in. They didn't even bother to put the light on - they knew they wouldn't need it.**

**They embraced each other tightly, mouths seeking the others out, in the dark. She lightly bit his lower lip between breathless kisses, and he made a small growling noise in the back of his throat.**

**He reached up to undo her pigtails, running his fingers through her their silkiness as it tumbled down. His hands then slipped downward, over her shoulders down to her breasts. He cupped and caressed them through her clothing, and this time, it was her turn to growl.**

**The next few moments were a kind of clumsy ballet, as they pulled and fumbled with each other's clothing, garment after unwanted garment falling to the floor. When they were naked, they fell on the bed together.**

**As they kissed, he took one breast in his hand, rubbing his palm over the nipple. She shuddered. 'Oh, honey,' she thought, 'all you have to do is touch me and I nearly burst into flames. I love you so much. . .'**

**He began kissing down her neck, moving down to where his hands were. As His tongue made contact with a hardened peak, she groaned his name, Tangling her fingers in his hair, urging him on to give her more, more, More. He flicked his tongue over the bud over and over, then took it in his lips then began sucking. She let out a very loud moan, her hips beginning to Move in rhythm. to the tugging of his mouth. He raised his head only to move to the other nipple, and as he pleasured it, his fingers began stroking up her thigh, getting closer, closer, closer to where she really wanted them. . .**

**She jerked when he touched the center of her being, his fingers stroking the nub gently, gently, and waves of hot pleasure started screaming through every pore, every fiber of her body. She panted, her body writhing beneath him, just wanting this to go on and on and on . . . Then, suddenly, every muscle seemed to lock up, tense, and let go with ferocity. The pleasure exploded into fireworks as she cried out, shudder after delicious shudder wracking her.**

**When she could think again, only one thing was on her mind . . . making him feel even better than he'd made her feel. She flipped him over on his back, her lips caressing his. "Now," she Whispered, "there's one thing I need to know . . . where are you hiding the protection?"**

**"Look in the side pocket of my carry-on."**

**She found what she was looking for, and knelt beside him, just gazing at his manhood, marveling at how beautiful it looked to her. Taking it in her hand, she stroked it lovingly.**

**"Serena," he whispered, "keep doing that. That feels so good . . . I love you. . ."**

**"I love you too," she said, "and I'm about to show you how much." She bent her head down, running her tongue along the length of him. He let out a Loud, throaty cry and it was all the encouragement she needed. She took him in her mouth and began to suck on it, working him in and out, and feeling his throbs of desire. . .**

**"Oh, Gods, baby!" he groaned, as she took it out, ran her tongue along it again, then resumed sucking. He's almost there, she thought . . . time for action. She pulled away, unwrapped the rubber and put it on him, then straddled his hips, easing herself onto him. They both gasped at the intimate contact. She just stayed still for a moment, so they could savor the feel of being joined, then she began to pump her hips. He reached up to her breasts, and as she moved, he began playing with the nipples, first gently squeezing, then brushing his fingertips quickly back and forth across them, then cupping them with his whole hand and rubbing them with his palms. . .**

**She felt another climax building up inside her, and she increased her speeds, encouraging him to come with her . . . Her efforts were well rewarded. As the explosion of pleasure wracked her, making her spasm and cry out with joy, it was answered by an explosion within him. He yelled her name, his hips wildly pumping and bucking, as he released himself.**

**Diamond fell atop Serena, and they clung to each other, kissing each other's Lips lightly. Her nerves were, far, far away . . . all that mattered now was love.**

**"What a beautiful evening," he sighed. "The music, the ocean . . . and you."**

**"I love you." She whispered.**

**Leaning toward her ear he whispered " I adore you. You make me feel so good. . ."**

**They snuggled side by side, and within minutes, both were sound asleep. Serena was in her own fairy tale with her prince nothing could make her sad. If only she knew what was going to happen next.  
Author: I hope you like my story PLZ REVIEW I need review for my story to go on. So PLz Review! Anyone think Prince Diamond is cute? I'm just asking.**


	2. chapter 2

Author notes: Hope you like it! I LOVE YOU sniper957 i alway wanted to be call a porno star!! Its like my dream!

Prince Diamond was looking at his new wife she was so beautiful.  
  
"Did I wake you?" Serena whispered  
  
"No I was just looking at you that's all." he said as a smile curved his on! Let's go see Hawaii we are only here for a few days." she yelled enthusiastically  
  
"Ok let's go what you want to see first?" he asked the smile widening.  
  
"I don't know anything," she pouted  
  
Serena and Diamond saw volcano's, beaches, islands Niihau, Molokai, and Kahoolawe.  
  
after Honeymoon Serena is at Rayes house  
  
"Hey guys" Sere exclaimed.  
  
"How was your Honeymoon?" Raye asked  
  
"It was ok" Sere said back  
  
"Why are you lying to us? That's not right!" Lita told her  
  
"Shut up! It was great happy now!" she grinned  
  
"After wearing a purple maid honor dress you better tell us how was your honeymoon." she said in mock horror.  
  
"Sorry, I have to go bye guys"Sere told the girls.  
  
"Why are you leaving?" Amy calmly asked  
  
"Me and Diamond are going to buy any house I want. Bye guys" she said running off  
  
after being married for 8 month things change  
  
While Diamond was taking a shower. Diamond cell phone when off. Serena picked it up.  
  
"Where are you my love" the women on the phone said?  
  
"Hello who this?" Serena said worriedly  
  
"OH SHIT! I'm so sorry I got to go" the woman on the line said.  
  
"No don't go answer my questions. Who are you? What is your name?" Sere pleaded and demanded  
  
"I can't tell" her voice came back  
  
"Why is it because you are fucking around with my husband?" she yelled angrily  
  
Then Diamond came out the shower. Then Serena hangs up the cell phone.  
  
"What are you doing with my cell phone?"  
  
"Who is she?" She asked him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"You know what the fuck I'm talking about your hoe she called! Diamond don't act stupid! Tell me now!"  
  
" Serena I work with her." he said.  
  
"So you are going to fuck her! Are you seeing her tonight!?" she asked as tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Yes to break it off." he said calmly  
  
"Why are you lying to me? Tell me the truth. You were going to her place to have sex with her right? I'm right Diamond! We've only been married for 8 months!''  
  
"No... It started 2 week ago. Serena believe me I love you only. I was really going to break it OFF with her really Serena!" he said getting exasperated.''  
  
"Tell me Diamond would you forgive me if I was fucking around with another guy. Like Darien or Seyia would you like the idea of me fucking another guy? Me calling out his name." she yelled to him  
  
Diamond did not answer.  
  
"Yeah I thought so." she said through her tears  
  
"I don't know?" he answered  
  
"Then that means that I can fuck people right?" she asked him.  
  
"Ok I see your fucking point! Look I'm sorry it was only a week ago you act like I been doing this for like 8 months." he yelled back to her  
  
" If I didn't find out about this maybe it would so go on for like a year or more."  
  
" NO! I told you already that I was going to break it off if you don't believe me then don't! But you need to know that I love I don't want to hurt you." he said  
  
"You already did. How can I believe any you say?" she said as hurt reflected off of her eyes  
  
"Don't be like this please don't be like this." he pleaded  
  
"Answer me was she good? Tell me!" she screamed, the fire coming back.  
  
"I'm not going to answer that question." he replied  
  
"Why not Diamond? It she that good in bed. It she better then me Diamond! I can't look at your face! I got to go bye!"  
  
Author: I hope you like this chapter, plz review! Sorry I took so long to write this chapter! 


	3. chapter 3

Author notes: Yeah I updated after like 3 years!!Thanks to my editor MonRan20, read his fics its good!!

"Why not, Diamond? It she that good in bed?Is she better then me, Diamond!?! I can't look at your face! I've got to go, bye!!"

"Wait, Serena!" But it was already too late. Serena had gotten into the car and driven off.

Less than an hour later...

Lita was already with Ken, asleep for the night, when there was a hurried knocking at the door to her apartment.

"Who is it?" Lita said, sleepily

"It's me, Serena." Lita could hear Serena's sobs through the door.

Concern suddenly filling her, she got out of bed and ran for the door. "Hey, what's wrong?" Lita asked, as she jerked the door open.

"My husband is cheating on me," Serena said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lita eyes went as hard as flint. "Oh, Serena. That bastard!"

"Can I stay at your place for a while," she asked tearfully. "I won't be any-"

"Don't worry," Lita interrupted. "You can stay as long as you want."

2 weeks later

The phone on the counter in Lita's kitchen started ringing. Lita quickly picked up. "Hello?" Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she heard the voice on the line.

"Hello, Lita? Can I talk to my wife, please," she heard Diamond ask.

"Serena, it's your asshole of a husband," Lita yelled .

"Tell him I'm too sick for his crap now," came the hoarse reply from Lita's bathroom.

"Well, you heard her!" Before he could reply, she slammed the phone back on the hook. After she hung up, she went to check on Serena.

"Serena, your husband has to stop calling so much, it's driving me and Ken crazy!"

"Change the number!"

"I did, but he keeps managing to get a hold of the new number!"

Not paying any attention to Lita, Serena sat on the floor of the bathroom, sobbing. "Why do my men always cheat on me," Serena said as she wallowed in self-pity.

"Serena are you listening to me?" Lita asked

"Yea..."

"Why are you lying," she yelled as Serena unsteadily eyed the toilet.

"Wait a sec! Before you go crazy on me I have to vomit!" Serena proceeded to be noisly sick.

"Oh, Serena. You have to go to the doctor, you keep throwing up" Lita said, as she pulled Serena's hair back.

"Lita, I'm fine, don't worry about me," she said, trying to wave Lita away, then proceeded to sick up again.

"Serena, I am not asking you to go the doctor, I am telling you to go," Lita said sternly

"Lita, leave me alone to die."

"No, not here, not now! KEN!!"

"What is it?" Ken asked, as he came to the door of the bathroom.

"Pick up, Serena. We're going to the doctor!"

"Right!"

"NOOO," Serena scream, grabbing a hold of the toilet. But, despite her struggles, Ken was able to pick her up and carry her out.

A few days later

"Hello, who is it?" Serena asked

"Its me, Amy."

"Hi, Amy! What's up," Serena asked.

"I have your test results from when Lita brought you in..."

"Oh, you do?" Serena had a big lump in her throat. Somehow, she already knew what Amy was going to say.

"Your pregnant, Serena."

Author notes: Its short chapter and yea that's what i come up with after 3 years. The next chapter will be longer, and it won't take 3 years to update.


	4. chapter 4

**Author notes: I updated as you can see, it didn't take me over a year! Please review!**

**Last chapter Serena found out that she is pregnant. **

**"I can't believe it!" Mina yelled.**

**"Mina, please stop being so loud." Serena said.**

**"So... are you going to tell Diamond?" Amy asked.**

**"I don't know? Should I?"**

**"No, he's an asshole." Lita said angrily.**

**"Yeah, I know that, but..."**

**"But what?"**

**"He needs to know he has a child! I mean, if I don't tell him, I'll be no better than him."**

**"Serena, only you could forgive an asshole." **

**Serena giggled. "Is that a good thing?"**

**Raye, you're very quiet, what's wrong?" Mina asked.**

**"Nothing. " **

**"Knock, Knock."**

**"Who could that be?" Lita said. "Diamond, what are you doing here?" **

**"I am here to see Serena."**

**"I don't think Serena wants to see you right now."**

**"Well, if she didn't want to see me, why did she call me?"**

**"She what?"**

**"Lita its okay. I want to talk to him." Serena said.**

**"Okay."**

**"Let's go to my room," Serena said.**

**"Serena, you have a right to be mad. But... I never meant to hurt like that and I love you."**

**"If you didn't mean to, then why did you cheat on me?" She cried.**

**"I don't know..."**

**"You know why, you're nothing more then a horny bastard!" She started tearing.**

**"Serena please don't cry, I was going to break it off. It wasn't going to last forever."**

**"I thought you loved me."**

**"I do love you, that's why I asked you to marry me, Serena. I love you, Serena, it was just a mistake," he said.**

**"You really mean it, because I am... pregnant." **

**"Oh my god, Serena." He said happily and began to kiss her slowly.**

**"Diamond, not here. Lita would kill me." **

**"So, I'll protect you," He said as he started to unbutton her shirt. **

**While Serena and Diamond were having sex, the girls were trying to figure out what could be going on.**

**"They aren't arguing anymore," Raye said.**

**"Well that must be a good thing," Amy said.**

**"I don't. It's to quiet," Lita questioned.**

**"Oh Diamond, yes, yes!" Serena moaned.**

**"OH hell no! Tell me they are NOT having sex," Lita said angrily.**

**"I think they are," Mina said.**

**"Well I think I have to going. Bye Lita!" Amy said quickly.**

**"I should go too," Raye said, blushing.**

**"Well look at the time! Bye Lita," Mina said.**

**"Guys you can't leave me!"**

**7 months later**

**"Diamond I feel so fat."**

**"You're not fat, you are just pregnant. The baby is growing," he said as he put his arms around her. **

**"Diamond do I have to go to this company ball?"**

**"Come on sweetie. Yes, I want everyone to see my beautiful pregnant wife. " **

**"Diamond, can I ask you something?"**

**"Yeah sure."**

**"It's kind of bothering me, but how did you get Lita's number, when she changed it like 3 times?"**

**He faced went blank. "Well...sweetie, I know people ..."**

**"What do you mean by that?"**

**"Sweetie, never mind that, we are going to be late."**

**After 1 hour of being at the ball**

**"Diamond, I'm so bored." Serena wined.**

**"Please, Serena, don't act like this."**

**"Hello Diamond," said a woman's voice. She was wearing a skintight black dress with three oval-shaped jewels in front, long black gloves and high black boots.**

**"Hello Emerald, have you met my wife, Serena?"**

**"Nice to meet you Serena." **

**"Same here, not to be rude or anything, but your voice sounds so familiar."**

**"Really, how weird, maybe I called your house once and you picked up. Oh, crap, there's Rubeus. I'm so sorry, I have to go."**

**Serena eyes lit up, "I know who you are..."**

**"What?" Emerald looked confused. "I've never met you before today."**

**"You bitch!" slap A sharp pain come to Emerald's face.**

**"How could you, Diamond!" Serena said as she ran off. **

**"Serena waits! Emerald, I don't know what gotten into Serena." Diamond said quickly, as he ran after her.**

**"That bitch is going to pay." Emerald said angrily.**

**"Serena!" Diamond said as he grabbed her arm. **

**"Diamond, let go of me."**

**"Not until you tell me what's wrong with you," Diamond said, as he got a tighter grip on her arm.**

**"You are hurting me." **

**"You got me pissed."**

**"I am the one who should be 'pissed', you still work with that whore," She said, trying to break loose.**

**"Me and Emerald are over and have been for a very LONG time." He loosened her arm.**

**"Oh Diamond," she cried as she broke loose and stared to run.**

**After running for 15 minutes, she stopped for a break near the stairs.**

**"How do I get out of here?" She asked herself. Then she heard footsteps. "Diamond, just leave me alone."**

**"I am not Diamond, you bitch," Emerald said. Then, she pulled Serena's hair and whispered in her ear. "You want to slap me, bitch; now you and your unborn child have to pay the price." Then she pushed Serena down the stairs. **

**Author notes: Tell everyone about my story! If u r into Serena and Diamond fics I mean. I will update as long I don't keep losing editors. I had over 4 editors let's hope this editor keep editing my fics.**


End file.
